The Consortium of Eosinophilic Gastrointestinal Disease Researchers (CEGIR) Pilot/Demonstration Clinical Research Projects Program will support new ideas that have potential to create and/or change paradigms concerning eosinophilic esophagitis (EoE), eosinophilic gastritis (EG), and eosinophilic colitis (EC). We plan to support up to two Pilot/Demonstration Clinical Research Projects each year. The Pilot/Demonstration Clinical Research Projects will last up to two years and ideally take maximum advantage of new clinical research opportunities in investigating EoE, EG, and EC. The projects may be collaborative among investigators within one or more CEGIR sites or with investigators outside the CEGIR environment. We have already identified over ten exciting and cutting-edge projects that could become Pilot/Demonstration Clinical Research Projects, and a process for optimally identifying, selecting, and carrying out these projects is described.